battleagainstthevillainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenna Carver
Jennifer Louise "Jenna" Carver is a fictional lead character from the series, Battle Against the Villains: The Legacy Continues. She was a retired Malibu Police Trooper who was best known for her strong fighting skills, her aggressiveness, and her stubborn streak. She took a brief retirement from her trooper duties after becoming pregnant with her son, Mikey J. But, she returned to fighting creeps. She was the longtime love interest with veteran trooper, Mike Peterson, who is 21 years her senior and is the father of her son. Before being an trooper, Jenna was an Military major in the USMC. Section heading In the BATV spin-off, Jenna is introduced as the ex-girlfriend of Liam Peterson. She had a rebellious personality and she was a gum-chewer, but kind-hearted. Before the series, she met Liam when he became her instructor when she trained to be a trooper. Although she got along with Liam's family, Jenna had friction with Liam's uncle, Mike Peterson, a former trooper. The two clashed, without knowing they had a lot of similarities, then the two became good friends. When Liam and Jenna broke up due to Liam's infidelity, Jenna became attracted to Mike, despite the age difference. Mike tried to get Jenna to end her attraction towards him without hurting her, but the two became the supercouple of the series. In season 5, Jenna faced a battle of her life when she was shot twice in a shoot-out, which nearly killed her. The memorable episode for Jenna was when she and her estranged younger sister, Brandi clashed while solving a murder. At the end of the episode, the two were now on better terms. In , Jenna attempted to rescue Mike before the building explodes. However she experiences pain. Mike asks her if her water broke, but shocking tells him that she was hemorrhaging a lot. Mike became worried that Jenna was experiencing a medical emergency and that if he didn't get her to an hospital, she and the baby could die. Following the explosion, Mike realizes that an ambulance may not make it in time to rescue them. Left with on other choice, Mike performs a c-section on Jenna and she gives birth to a boy. At the hospital, Jenna was in for the battle of her life with it was confirmed that she had both placenta previa and toxemia (a dangerous form of pre-eclampscia). Then, she is in stable condition and she meets her son. Style In the first season, Jenna had long dark brown curly hair and had different styles. Then in the second season, she had straight hair and it was still long. In the third season, she cut her hair revealing a new short style. Her hair grew an inch in the fourth season, then shoulder-length in the fifth season. In the sixth season, Jenna dyed her hair light brown following incidents that happened in her life. Season seven saw Jenna's hair grew longer and more relaxed and kept the style in the eighth and final season. Notes *Jenna comes from a going through tough times. Her father was killed in an line of duty; her mother had been in troubled relationship; her older sister, Melanie left her family to be with an abusive boyfriend. *Jenna got pregnant with her son, Mikey J. in early 2001 after years of being told she cannot conceive children. *Her younger sister, Brandi only appeared in -. *She is among several female characters to get shot. The others were Camille, Melissa, Rachel, and Dana. Family Category:Malibu Police Troopers Category:Malibu Residents Category:Females